A Happy Ever After (ONE SHOT)
by Jounin Saryn
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel have known each other since they were 5 years old and dated since high school. but after graduating from college, Lucy's father forced her to marry the very arrogant Gray Fullbuster. So Natsu begins his race against time to reach Kardia Cathedral before its too late. will he make it in time to save his beloved form saying those two dreaded words.


Natsu sighed in a mixture of depression and frustration at the small card in his hand. 'You are cordially invited to the matrimony of Miss Lucy Heartfillia and Mr Gray Fullbuster' those words continued to eat away at Natsu. Lucy had been Natsu's crush since elementary school. They dated through high school and college. But now her father had forced her into a marriage because he disliked Natsu. Natsu was positively seething, he and Lucy really, truly loved each other but now she was forced to marry someone neither of them knew. He looked at his watch and smirked when he saw the time. 9:00 am, the weddings at 10 and the church is roughly that far. Natsu decided that instead of sitting around moping, he'd go and claim the women who held his heart. They were each other's first everything and they wanted to be each other's last. Natsu pulled on his black leather jacket over the black t-shirt with Salamander written in fiery red font. His faded blue jeans and black converse adorned his lower half. Natsu ran out his front door and quickly locked up before jumping on his red and orange bike. He sped off towards Kardia Cathedral.

Lucy looked at the grandfather clock in the corner and the grand room. She wore a white mermaid style dress with spaghetti straps and long flowing white sleeves, unattached to the outfit but fastened on her arms, just below the shoulder. She wore silver strapped heels and her hair down to her hips. She had a veil on her head fastened by a small silver tiara. The blonde heiress sighed as she read the time 9:15. She didn't want to marry this man who waited at the end of the aisle but her father holds power over her and there is nothing she can do. Lucy allows a stray tear to slide sown her creamy white cheeks as she thinks of the only man she will ever love. Natsu Dragneel. Her dense, hyperactive and destructive best friend, Turned boyfriend. Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Juvia Loxar watch their dear friend mourn her happiness with regret. They had been her friends since middle school and knew well of her relationship with Natsu but they couldn't help her escape her father's will. Lucy took a deep breath as her friends/bridesmaids, continued to work on her makeup.

Natsu glanced down at his hand, which held the handle bars of his bike firm. His watch ready 9:50 and he grimaced at the thought he wouldn't make it. He looked back at the road and growled silently. The traffic was terrible; he wouldn't make it before the wedding begins. He just hoped he'd make it in time to deny the marriage. As he sped along he began to think on some of his fondest memories with Luce.

_Natsu was 6 years old and was running around the park, desperately searching for his most prized possession. A white dragon scaled scarf from his late father. Natsu had given up hope of ever finding the scarf and sat down the grass and began to cry quietly. Parents and kids around all ignored him or laughed at him, all except one. A pretty blonde 5 year old girl saw the boy and felt bad for him so she skipped over to him and sat down next to him. _

"_Hey, why're you crying?" she asked. Natsu looked at her, shocked that she was talking with him._

"_I can't find my scarf. My dad gave it to me before his car accident" Natsu sniffled and Lucy gave a sympathetic look before having an idea and jumping up, startling the boy. The girl gave a beautiful smile._

"_Come on! I'll help you look!" she giggled and held out her hand. Natsu took her hand and she pulled him up. The two spent the day running around looking for the scarf. After a while the two got very dirty and still had no luck in finding the scarf so they sat down and the girl looked at Natsu before reaching behind her neck and unclasping the small gold, star locket around her neck and reaching forward the clasp around Natsu's neck. Natsu starred at the beautiful locket, dumbfounded before giving the girl a confused look. She just giggled before replying. _

"_I know it's not a scarf, but it must feel funny not to have something around your neck, so here is my locket it plays music. See." She said before opening the locket and a small, soft tune began to play that made Natsu feel calm. After a while of talking and listening to the locket a car horn was heard and the girl turned to see her nanny waiting in the car for her. The girl gave Natsu a sad smile. _

"_Sorry I have to go." Natsu frowned. He didn't want her to leave. _

"_Wait what's your name, because I'm Natsu Dragneel". The girl smiled before giggling._

"_I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" she smiled before giving Natsu a hug and sprinting off. She stopped abruptly when she noticed a white scaled scarf hanging from a tree branch and jumped to grab it. She turned and ran back to Natsu. Handing him the scar. _

"_I found it on a tree branch. I believe it's yours". Natsu stared at the scarf and grinned. He pulled Lucy into a hug again before she had to pull away to leave, for her nanny grew impatient. _

Natsu grinned at the memory. He still had the same scarf around his neck as well as he star locket. He never took off the locket and made sure it was never damaged. He rode past the market and Fairy Tail, their favourite café'. He was getting closer.

Lucy Heartfillia sighed and reluctantly followed her friends out the door towards her father, who waited to guide her towards eternal depression. As Lucy linked arms with the man called father who she despised. She remembered a fond memory from high school. When they both confessed.

_Natsu and Lucy stood at the back of the gym during free period and they were both very nervous. "Luce there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while but I only just found the courage." Natsu said nerves evident in his voice. _

"_A-actually I n-need to tell you s-something t-too" Lucy stuttered and Natsu raised an eyebrow. _

"_Okay on the count of three ready. 1, 2, 3" Natsu said before he and Lucy spoke simultaneously. _

"_I love you, will you please be my boyfriend/girlfriend!" the two began laughing when they realised they said the same thing before sealing their new relationship with a loving kiss._

Lucy smiled at the memory before grimacing when she realised that they were at the altar. As her father handed her over to Gray she prayed silently that Natsu would take her away from here.

Natsu sped up his pace, to an almost illegal speed. He it was already 10 past 9 and Kardia Cathedral was in sight. He thought back on a memory after their first 'time'.

_Natsu Dragneel, college freshman lay panting on his back with his long-time girlfriend Lucy Heartfillia, also college freshman. Panting and gasping on his chest. Natsu was so happy that he had finally made Lucy his and the feeling was entirely mutual. After they regained normal breathing. Natsu pulled the blanket over them to cover up their exposed bodies before kissing Lucy softly. "Always stay by my side Luce" he whispered._

"_I'm not planning on going anywhere". She whispered back, smiling softly. Natsu grinned and the two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms._

Natsu remembered that promise as if it were made yesterday. Finally he pulled up in front of Kardia Cathedral and rushed inside the church. He heard the priest speak. "If any man can give good cause as to why these two should not be wed, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." That was his entrance cue.

Lucy glanced around the room anxiously, hoping that someone, anyone would deny the marriage so she could go find Natsu. Whilst she pleaded with her eyes. Gray glared; making sure no one took away his prize. Yes to him Lucy was not a person but a trophy, a possession. Just as the priest was going to continue, the door burst open and sunlight poured in, momentarily blinding all within the room. When their eyes adjusted. Everyone's jaws dropped. There stood Natsu Dragneel with a smirk on his face and his eyes fixated on Lucy. Lucy's eyes began to tear as she saw her beloved walk down the aisle towards. He stood before her, the priest, Gray and her glaring father.

"I give cause" he yelled and those 3 words made Lucy rip her hands form Gray's grasp and jump into Natsu's open arms. Natsu pulled Lucy tight against him. One arm around her lower back and one around her shoulders. Gray and Jude (Lucy's father) glared at Natsu who simply returned the gesture. All of Lucy and Natsu's friends stood next to the couple to show their support and Gray scoffed before shoving his hands in his pockets, storming back to his dressing room. Jude scowled at Natsu and cleared his throat.

"Who do you think you are, boy!" he growled and Natsu just glared.

"I'm Luce's boyfriend. Her first and last everything. Old man. I came to get her back!" Natsu growled back before Lucy pulled back to face her father.

"Father I'm fed up with you ruling my life. I love Natsu and I'm going to marry him. If you don't like it then take your Heartfillia konzern and shove it". She glared. Natsu was stunned. Not because she insulted her father (he had it coming) but because she would leave her position as the families heir to be with him. Jude was also surprised and proceeded to argue that she would lose her money, her title, her power and her position as his daughter. Lucy glared at her father.

"Dad, happiness isn't measured by money or power but by how much you smile how much you laugh and how safe you feel. I love Natsu and I would give up anything to achieve my happiness with him whatever it may be". He father continued to protest, so Natsu pulled Lucy towards him and picked her up bridal style.

"Guess this is goodbye, Mr Heartfillia!" Natsu called after him and he sprinted towards his bike, still carrying a giggling Lucy. He placed her on his bike before bending down and giving her a passionate kiss, which she happily returned. He jumped on the bike and revved the engine. Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. All the people present at the wedding ran out and watch Lucy. Their friends cheered while her father scowled.

"Bye everyone!" Lucy yelled as Natsu sped away towards his home. Where a new life with Lucy awaited. They would see their friends again, but Jude and the snobby rich 'friends' that had been present that day would be mere memories as they lived a happy ever after

**Sorry if the ending was really crap but i wasnt really sure whether to end it with her father approving of being an ass.**


End file.
